


Космическая бюрократия

by WTF Douglas Adams 2021 (HolisticDouglas)



Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [3]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticDouglas/pseuds/WTF%20Douglas%20Adams%202021
Summary: Дирку необходимо зарегистрироваться в едином государственном реестре экстрасенсов.
Series: WTF Douglas Adams 2021: тексты G — T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135367
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Космическая бюрократия

Тодд сидел в коридоре Бюро Общественных Обращений Галактики, сжимая в руках с дюжину голографических форм, и был чернее тучи. Когда Дирк разбудил его в пять утра и потребовал, чтобы тот немедленно отправился с ним на регистрацию в едином государственном реестре экстрасенсов, он почти не удивился. За год работы в холистическом детективном агентстве Тодд как-то уже смирился с неизбежным и отнюдь не увлекательным миром бюрократии (как и со склонностью друга игнорировать сей мир до самого крайнего срока). И даже не сомневался в действительном существовании подобного реестра… Тот факт, что нужное Дирку Бюро оказалось не где-нибудь, а на Вогсфере, конечно, удивил больше. И поездка в другой край космоса посредством “позаимствованного у одного старого знакомого” Электронного Пальца — не порадовала. Цивилизованный космос, если говорить коротко, оказался отстойным местом.

— Перестань дуться, Тодд. Поверь, я бы и сам с удовольствием отказался от путешествия автостопом, при нашем-то солидном нынче статусе. Но где еще ты найдешь достаточно быстрый способ перемещения из пункта А в пункт Б, не тратя при этом больше тридцати альтаирских долларов в день? — У Дирка сделался чрезвычайно поучительный вид.

Тодд на соседнем стуле издал мрачное ворчание, прибрал прямоугольные формы ближе к груди и проверил свободной рукой, перестал ли кровоточить его разбитый нос. Борьба за талон для приема в окне 3567-зет-бета была ожесточенной. 

— Почему мы вообще занимаемся этим? Дался тебе этот реестр! Я думал, ты вовсе никакой не экстрасенс!

О чем Дирк не уставал то и дело напоминать, кстати говоря. Но детектив на нынешний укол ехидства лишь гордо вздернул нос (целый! Тодд, не скрываясь, завидовал).

— Есть универсальная правда, а есть юридическая. Уверяю тебя, я бы спокойно игнорировал этот позорный нюанс и дальше, но ты знаешь, как опасно злить вогонов.

Тодд не знал. Он вообще мало чего понимал и в какой-то момент решил просто не задавать глупых вопросов. Да, в Галактике, видимо, имелся свой единый реестр для индивидуумов с экстраординарными психическими способностями. И несоблюдение соответствующей документации влекло за собой не только штрафы, но и молекулярное расщепление. С последующим скармливанием голодному зверю Кралю всех, кто входил с индивидуумом в контакт последние пятьдесят стандартных лет, — но Тодд на это уже только нервно поржал.

— Нам всего-то надо подать бланк заявителя, бланк оценочной комиссии с планеты Мета-6, выписку из моей детской медицинской карты, выписку из “Черного Крыла”, результаты теста на ясновидение, яснослышание, яснопонимание сроком не более двух недель, слепок ауры и зубов, генетическое ревью, заявку на участие в конкурсе для оргов битвы, копию паспорта, копию всех перечисленных документов, копию копий…

Тодд судорожно проверил наличие всего вышесказанного. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, ты в итоге окажешься пригоден.

— В обратном случае с меня взыщут за незаконную работу гадалкой в начале нулевых. И поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что за такое бывает.

— Вау, не подозревал, что у вас, ребят, все так строго…

— Подожди, вот за тебя возьмется Галактический Надзор за работниками в сфере обслуживания, — зловеще пообещал Дирк и тут же радостно вскочил, так как нужное им грязное окошко в стене с лязгом отворилось.

— Джель Диркли! — проскрипела женщина с зеленой кожей и массивными надбровными дугами.

Тодд подхватил выпавшие таблички с бланками и поспешил следом за устремившимся на вызов Дирком.

Получив еще десять новых форм для заполнения и три отказа по уже готовым, парочка мужественно вернулась в зал ожидания. Борьба с инопланетной бюрократией длилась уже седьмой час.

— Как же ты ухитрился запустить все настолько, что взялся за этот кошмар только сейчас? — не выдержал Тодд, отмахиваясь от разумного розового тумана, пытавшегося втюхать ему какие-то банковские акции.

Вопрос был чисто риторическим, да Тодд и не хотел в действительности давить на Дирка. Очевидно же, что тот храбрился чисто из показухи и уже потихоньку сам начал падать духом из-за всей этой бумажной трясины.

Детектив всплеснул руками, заставив туман с недовольным бормотанием рассеяться.

— Ну это же не то же самое, что подать заявление на статус космической принцессы! — Он слегка поник. — Даже самым влиятельным из разумных форм жизни верификация дается очень непросто, что уж говорить о простых и честных детективах.

— Да нифига ты не простой.

— Спасибо, Тодд. Я знал, что могу на тебя положиться. — Дирк на мгновение сжал его руку и сделался серьезным. — Не представляю, как бы я прошел весь этот ад в одиночку.

Ну что же, этот комплимент смог растопить даже его черствое сердце. Нечасто от Дирка получаешь такую похвалу. Тодд сразу ощутил новый приток воодушевления. Он, может, и не британец, но очередями его не испугать. Они еще смогут нагнуть всю эту чертову систему!

— А если подкупить?

— Ох, если бы все было так просто! Нет, вогоны совершенно неподкупны, непробиваемы и уж совершенно точно не ведутся на лесть и угрозы. Боюсь, любые отвлекающие маневры против них бессильны.

В следующий миг тяжелые двери зала за ними распахнулись, на пороге показалась Фара. Ее взгляд горел.

— Там Президент Галактики. Пришел и всем раздает автографы, — проговорила она очень громко и отчетливо.

Окружающая Тодда и Дирка змейка пришельцев возбужденно всколыхнулась и дружно хлынула мимо Фары, на встречу с кумиром.

— Ну вот, опять, — почему-то вздохнул Дирк.

Тодд уже не разбирался. Мощным движением он сгреб все формы и бланки, захватив со стопки по паре чистых штук, развернулся и на всех парах побежал к совершенно свободному теперь пункту приема. Кроме него им предстояло пройти еще сорок два окна из ста...


End file.
